Family Appreciation Day
by Dede42
Summary: It's Zap Apple Season and Apple Bloom is looking forward to helping Granny Smith make her famous Zap Apple Jam. However when Diamond Tiara makes fun of Granny Smith's kooky way of doing things, Apple Bloom becomes embarrass and is alarmed when she learns that Granny Smith will be coming to Family Appreciation Day! Will Apple Bloom stop Granny Smith from coming?
1. Chapter 1: ZAP APPLE SEASON BEGINS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Family Appreciation Day

A/N: Hey, Dede42 here to post the start of the next story. So, as you know that here in the states, we'll be celebrating Thanksgiving a week from today, and so that means that things are getting busier at both the movie theater, and my other job with my client, who has Autism. Which means that next week, I'll be only able to post on Tuesday as I will be working Thursday morning at the movie theater _and_ spending Thanksgiving with my family…hopefully. Plus next Friday will also be the birthday for my nephew, Cowboy2014.

I know that some of you will be disappointed that there will only be one update next week, but that's how it goes with real life sometimes.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: ZAP APPLE SEASON BEGINS**

It was nighttime in Ponyville, the moon was full, timberwolves were howling in the Everfree Forest, and over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was fast asleep in her bed when there was a loud banging and clanging outside. Waking up, she jumped out of her bed to go to the window, and her eyebrows shot upward when she saw Granny Smith running back and forth, wearing pots and pans that were banging and clanging together.

"The timberwolves are a-howlin'!" the old pony shouted with a frantic expression on her face. "The timberwolves are a-howlin'!"

Applejack was joined by Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh, and they listened as the timberwolves howled again.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

"The zap apples are comin'!" Granny Smith shouted, still running back and forth. "The zap apples are comin'!"

"Yay, the zap apples are comin'!" the siblings cheered.

Granny Smith paused and glanced up at her grandkids. "That's what I said," she grumbled and then resumed banging the pots and pans together while the siblings exchanged strained smiles before going back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Big Mac and Applejack headed out to a section of the orchard, where there was a large number of seemingly dead trees, and they began setting up baskets. Granny Smith went to the window and called out to them.

"Hey, silly goose! Quit your gawkin' and move your caboose!"

"Eeyup," Big Mac grunted as he tossed a basket so that it landed under one of the trees.

Applejack was setting up baskets not far from the fence and she paused to wave when she saw Sunrise Blossom coming up the road. "Mornin', Sunny!"

"Morning, Applejack, Big Mac," the orange unicorn replied. "I heard the timberwolves howling last night and I figured that the zap apples are going to be coming soon."

"Eyup," said Big Mac with a nod of his head.

"Granny Smith and Apple Bloom are up at the house getting things ready," Applejack informed her friend. "Want to see if they need any help?"

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "Can do, and I got some ingredients with me that I know Granny Smith will need for the zap apple jam," she confirmed, nodding to her bugling saddlebags, and she headed up to the house.

* * *

Meanwhile inside said house, Apple Bloom was eager to get started on making the famous zap apple jam, and she bounced over to her grandmother, who was in her rocking chair. "Ready, Granny!"

"Ready for what?" Granny Smith asked, slowly rocking back and forth.

"For makin' zap apple jam!" Apple Bloom announced.

Granny Smith brightened up. "Darn tootin'!" she agreed. "It's time for some good old-fashioned zap apple jammin'!"

"Yes, ma'am," Apple Bloom agreed eagerly. "I can't wait, ma'am!"

Granny Smith looked at her granddaughter questioningly. "Wait for what?"

Apple Bloom repressed a sigh. "To make zap apple jam with you!"

"O'course," Granny Smith agreed and lead her into the kitchen, where she began organizing the bowls and jars. "Now I been doing this ever since I was a little pony, so be warned, pickle pear. There's a whole mess o' steps in this process and you gots to get each one of them just right, or _no zap apple jam_. Take this." And she handed her a strange-looking wood thingy.

"Uh, is this one of your gazillion secret herbal ingredients for the zap apple jam?" Apple Bloom asked, taking it in her mouth.

"That there's a broom," Granny Smith informed her. "Now get sweepin', pipsqueak! Now while you sweep, I'll get to, uh… something there… umm… Oh, ponyfeathers. Bet I'd forget my mane if it wasn't attached to my head." And she turned when there was a knock on the backdoor and Sunrise Blossom entered. "There you are, Sunrise," she said, delighted to see the orange unicorn. "Got the ingredients I need, sweetie?"

Sunrise Blossom nodded and set the various ingredients on the table. "Got them right here, and I'm also here to help out with the zap apple jam while Zecora looks after the Apothecary for the next few days," she added.

"Grand!"

* * *

Out in the orchard, Applejack and Big Mac had finished setting up the baskets when a strange wind began blowing. They both looked up as strange-looking clouds began rolling in from the Everfree Forest, and the red stallion sniffed the air.

They both jumped when blue electricity began crackling along the branches of the trees, and seconds later, it disappeared and transformed into big dark purple leaves.

"There's the zap apple leaves, right on schedule!" Applejack exclaimed, delighted since it meant that they were one step closer to getting the zap apples themselves.

* * *

A short while later, Filthy Rich, an amber-colored pony with dark gray hair with light gray highlights, light blue eyes, and a cutie mark shaped like three money bags, walked up the road to the barn with his daughter, Diamond Tiara. They followed the sounds of singing to the barn, and in the nearby yard, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Sunrise Blossom were wearing bunny costumes and were hopping over a circle of watering cans while singing the alphabet.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L-M-N-O-P…"

Diamond Tiara stared at them and then she began laughing while Filthy Rich was just nodding in approval, and it was clear that he was used to seeing this happen. Hearing the laughter, the three ponies stopped their hopping, and they turned to greet the new arrivals.

"Well, howdy-doo there, Filthy Rich!" said Granny Smith, hopping over.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith," said Filthy Rich while Diamond Tiara almost fell over from laughing so hard. "Did I hear right that there's a zap apple harvest coming in a few days?"

Granny Smith nodded. "Four days, to be exact."

"Excellent news," Filthy Rich said, delighted, "and as usual, I get your first hundred jars?"

"'Course, Filthy," the old pony agreed.

"Uh, I prefer Rich," Filthy Rich corrected her and they walked off to talk.

"Oh, and how is your pappy doin'?"

When they left, Sunrise Blossom magically lifted up the watering cans. "I'm going to take these to Applejack and Big Mac," she told the two fillies, "and I'll bring back some fresh cans for us to hop around, Apple Bloom."

"Ok," said Apple Bloom, smiling as the orange unicorn walked away.

Diamond Tiara waited until they were alone and she smiled meanly. "Oh, you poor, poor thing, having to make all that zap apple jam with Granny Smith," she taunted.

"Actually, I been looking forward to making zap apple jam for years!" Apple Bloom said cheerfully.

"I'm not talking about the jam," Diamond Tiara corrected her. "I'm talking about Granny Smith! You must be _sooo_ embarrassed." And she nodded to the old pony, who was now wearing the cauldron on her head.

 _`"Soup's on!"`_

Apple Bloom glanced at her grandmother and then back at the filly. "Uh, what do ya mean?" she asked uncertainly.

"You know, with all her silly ways," Diamond Tiara teased, "how she forgets things, and makes you wear these ridiculous costumes?"

"Granny said that the water needs-" Apple Bloom began.

"Thank goodness you're here on the farm and not in town where everypony could see you," Diamond Tiara interrupted, enjoying the fact that she was riling her up. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," she added softly before walking away with a smirk.

Apple Bloom stared after her, perplexed. ""Silly ways"?"

Just then, Filthy Rich used a wooden spoon to bang on the cauldron, making a crashing gong sound and Granny Smith backed away. _`"Uh, thank you kindly, Filthy_ _!"`_

Sunrise Blossom returned and helped get the cauldron off the old pony's head while Filthy Rich collected his daughter and they left together. While Granny Smith went inside to get what she needed to go shopping in town, she checked on Apple Bloom, who was looking upset.

"You ok, sweetie?" she asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," said Apple Bloom quickly, and she hurried away.

The orange unicorn watched her, frowning. _'Hmm, did Diamond Tiara say something to her?'_ she wondered.

* * *

A/N: Boy, if _any pony_ needs a serious lesson about being respectful to others, especially to somepony's grandparents, then that pony is clearly Diamond Tiara. Yes, Granny Smith acts quirky sometimes, but that's a good thing, and that's what makes her special. See you all on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: APPLE BLOOM PANICS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Family Appreciation Day

A/N: Hey, MLP fans, this is Dede42 and it's time for the next chapter. So, as I mentioned last Thursday, with Thanksgiving being the day after tomorrow here in the States, I won't be posting anything on that day due to family and work at the movie theater. So, instead I will post another chapter tomorrow to tide everyone over until next Tuesday.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: APPLE BLOOM PANICS**

A few hours later, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Sunrise Blossom headed into town to buy more stuff needed for the zap apple jam. While the orange unicorn went to check on things at the Apothecary, Apple Bloom was following her grandmother through the market, and she was hoping that the old pony wouldn't do anything embarrassing.

* * *

"Shake a leg there, slowpoke!" Granny Smith called out after already filling their saddlebags with all kinds of items. "We got a gaggle's worth of goods to gather before the harvest. Come on!" She then went skipping along and singing to the tune of " _Skip to My Lou_ ", and her embarrassed granddaughter followed her. "Gonna make zap apple jam, hoop-dee-hoo! Gatherin' my goodies now, hoop-dee-hee! Singin' and dancin', diddley-hoo, flippity-floo, my darlin!" She then stopped and eyed a stall filled with brand new pots and pans.

Daisy gestured to them with a bright grin.

"They don't make 'em like they used to," Granny Smith muttered, and then she chomped on one.

"Hey!" Daisy protested. "You bite it, you buy it!" She frowned as the old pony left her dentures behind, and Apple Bloom grabbed them with her own mouth before hurrying off.

* * *

Very embarrassed by now, Apple Bloom went in search of her grandmother and stopped when a bee landed on her nose. Blinking, she spit out the dentures and when the bee flew off, her jaw dropped in horror when she saw that Granny Smith was sitting in front of the honey stand, and had bees buzzing all over her chin, making a beard.

"Whoo!" said the old pony, talking sweetly and kindly to the bees. "Why, hello, Bea, Beatrice, Beecher! Ooh, you've all been busy little bees, haven't you?" She buzzed to the bees as she picked up one of the beehives and poured the honey into a jar.

"Granny, isn't there a less… silly way to get the honey?" Apple Bloom asked desperately when she spotted Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking by. Gasping, she duck down behind a beehive to hide.

By this point, the bees had flown back into their hive and Granny Smith had put the jar in her bags when she noticed her granddaughter. "Oh, isn't this just precious?" she asked, picking her up and nooging her a little while ignoring her pleads to stop. "And it is perfect for makin' our zap apple jam!"

"Shh! Stop it, Granny!" Apple Bloom hissed as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon began laughing. "Granny, please!" she pleaded, her face going red. "Those ponies over there are watchin' me!"

Granny Smith glanced toward the two fillies. "What? Are those fillies your friends?" she asked and waved at them. "Hello, Half-pint's friends!"

"Hiii, Granny Smith!" said Silver Spoon mockingly, as she and Diamond Tiara waved back. "Hiii, Half-pint!" And they walked away, laughing.

"What dolls," said the old pony, smiling. "Why, when I was little, ponies didn't come that purdy."

Apple Bloom, who was wishing that the ground had swallowed her up just then, began trying to push her grandmother back to the farm. "Are we done shopping, Granny?" she asked desperately. "'Cause I'd like to get back to the farm, fast."

"All done, smellybelly," Granny Smith confirmed and then she went skipping away, once again singing. "I got my honey, gooey-goo! Got my honey, gooey-ooh! Got my honey, iddley-hoo!" And her granddaughter followed, hiding her face under her bonnet as her face warmed with embarrassment.

* * *

On the way back to Sweet Apple Acres, Sunrise Blossom caught up with Granny Smith and Apple Bloom, slightly out of breath. "Sorry, had to do some damage control at the shop," she informed them. "Got everything?"

"We sure do, sweetie," said Granny Smith happily. "And met two fillies from sweet Apple Bloom's school."

Sunrise Blossom was about to ask who these fillies were when the orange filly suddenly ran toward the farm. "Apple Bloom?!" she yelped and shared a perplex look with the old pony. _'What's going on with her?'_

* * *

The next morning at the school, it was Family Appreciation Day, and right now, the fillies and foals were listening to Filthy Rich… well, _certain_ fillies and foals were listening to him, but most of the students had fallen asleep from boredom.

"And, by capturing the whole sale market, purchasing in bulk and slashing all prices," he was saying, "we undermine every other gift market in town, and that's how Rich's Barnyard Bargains became the cornerstone of retail in Ponyville." And his daughter started clapping, which woke the sleeping fillies and foals.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Filthy – I mean, Mr. Rich," said Cheerilee, quickly correcting herself since he didn't like being called 'Filthy'. "What a wonderful day of sharing! And thank you for being a part of Family Appreciation Day!" She went to her desk while Filthy Rich left the room. "Now, uh, let's see who will be bringing in a family member for next Monday's Family Appreciation Day." She checked the list and all but one name had been checked off. "Um… Oh! Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom, who'd been writing down notes, dropped her pencil with a panic expression on her face. "But Miss Cheerilee," she protested. "Monday is zap apple harvest day, and Applejack and Big Macintosh will be too busy to come and speak." _'But maybe I can convince Miss Cheerilee let Sunrise Blossom speak since she's practically family.'_

"Well, is there anypony else in your family that could-?" the school teacher began.

"Miss Cheerilee," Diamond Tiara interrupted with a sly smile on her face. "Apple Bloom's Granny Smith isn't working harvest. She could come."

"Oh! But, uh, no, that wouldn't-" Apple Bloom began hastily.

"That's a splendid idea, Diamond Tiara!" Cheerilee agreed. "Apple Bloom, you shall bring in Granny Smith on Monday." And when the bell rang, she left the room with most of the class. "Have a great weekend, everypony!"

Apple Bloom sat frozen in her seat. "Granny Smith?" she repeated and groaned, burying her face in her forelegs. "Come Monday, I'll be the laughin' stock of Ponyville!"

* * *

A/N: Great, Diamond Tiara has done a _real_ number on poor Apple Bloom. Honestly, I wouldn't have been embarrassed by either of my grandmothers if they had acted like Granny Smith, I'd be proud of them, and I am, even with them both up in heaven. See you all tomorrow to see how Apple Bloom is going to deal with this unexpected plot twist. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: DESPERATE MEASURES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Family Appreciation Day

A/N: As I promised yesterday, here is the next installment and I hope you all enjoy it. Because Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I have work on that day, the next chapter will be posted on Tuesday at the usual time, whenever that is depends on where you live. Now, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: DESPERATE MEASURES**

After pulling herself together, Apple Bloom hurried home to talk with her siblings, and hoped that one of them might be able to take time off from the zap apple harvest to speak on Monday. When she got there and saw that Sunrise Blossom was helping water the trees, she asked all three of them.

"I'm sorry, Apple Bloom," Applejack said apologetically. "I already told you that we just can't take a break from harvest to come to your school. You know what'll happen."

"I know…" Apple Bloom sighed. "After the fifth day, the zap apples disappear…" Just then, the wind began blowing once again as the clouds from the Everfree Forest came back, along with crows cawing as they also flew over the orchard.

"I'll _never_ get use to this," Sunrise Blossom muttered.

Suddenly Granny Smith ran up and stared up at the clouds and crows, which were flying above them in an apple formation. "Look! The third sign!" she exclaimed. "Right on time! Hot diggity!" And soon there was electricity crackling and popping, and turned into light blue flowers that blossomed on the trees.

"Wow!" they exclaimed.

"Alright, you lazy daisies, move your caboose!" the old pony ordered as she headed back toward the house to work on her preparations for making zap apple jam with Sunrise Blossom in towed.

Applejack turned to her sister. "I'm sorry, Apple Bloom," she apologized, "but don't you fret. Granny Smith's got no shortage of entertainin' stories to tell."

"I know," Apple Bloom muttered sadly. "That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

Apple Bloom retreated to the treehouse, where she was joined by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, and she began complaining and pacing at the same time.

"I'll be embarrassed, shamed, disgraced, mortified, humiliate-" she was cut off when Sweetie Belle stuffed a hoof in her mouth.

"What are you, a dictionary?" Scootaloo asked, relieved that the complaints had been stopped.

"Snap out of it," Sweetie Belle advised. "We're here to help you!"

Scootaloo nodded. "After all, we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders," she agreed. "We'll figure out a way to postpone your presentation."

"But how?" Apple Bloom moaned, sitting down while holding her stomach, which was acting up from all the stress. "Ugh! All this worry is makin' me sick!"

"Sick?" Sweetie Belle repeated.

Scootaloo thought about that and her face brightened. "That's it! C'mon!" And she hurried them out the door to return to the farm.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sunrise Blossom had just finished putting glass jars of different sizes onto the kitchen table when Granny Smith suddenly popped up, wearing an army helmet on her head.

"Ten-hut!" she shouted while planting a helmet on the orange unicorn's head, and then she marched in front of the jars. "Now listen here, troops! Now, I don't want any whinin' or cryin' or crackin' under pressure! Do I make myself clear!?" She slammed a hoof on the table and the jar on the end cracked. "Court-martialed!" And she threw the jar through the air, forcing Sunrise Blossom to duck, hit the wall, and it landed in the trash can with a clang.

' _Probably the first of many,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought while the old pony continued raining insults on the glass jars.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the bedroom, Scootaloo tucked Apple Bloom into her bed, where Sweetie Belle sat next to her and covered her face with green paint.

"Stay still, Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo ordered. "You have to look sick!" She went to a boiling kettle that she'd put a thermometer in, and pulled it out when she saw that the red line had hit the top. She then shoved it into her friend's mouth.

"Aaah!" Apple Bloom yelped, her voice muffled. "Hey, this is hot!"

Hearing the racket, Granny Smith entered the room. "What in the hayseed is going on in there, silly billy?" she inquired and blinked when she saw her granddaughter in bed with green skin.

"Oh, Granny Smith!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "We were just about to come get you!"

"Apple Bloom's sick!" Sweetie Belle added. "Looks like she might have to stay home all week!"

Granny Smith walked over to the bed, examined the thermometer, and then felt her granddaughter's forehead, but she couldn't find a fever. "Ooh! Perfect as a Piccadilly pear!" Chuckling, she left the room.

"Now what?" Apple Bloom wondered gloomily.

* * *

They returned to the treehouse and Apple Bloom was pacing again. "It's already almost sundown!" she complained. "Tomorrow is Sunday, and I only have one more day to figure something out!"

Sweetie Belle, who been in the upper floor and watching the sky with their telescope, poked her head out through the trap door. "Hey! Look!" And she moved aside as her friends ran up the ladder and took turns looking through the telescope to see shooting stars flying over the zap apple trees.

"That's the fourth sign!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as electricity crackled along the trees and the flowers popped, becoming gray apples. "The zap apples have appeared!"

Sweetie Belle grinned. "And that gives me an idea!"

* * *

When the sun set behind the mountains, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were waiting behind some bushes until Applejack, Big Mac, and Sunrise Blossom left, taking the wagons and the empty watering cans with them. Once the coast was clear, they came out of hiding.

"We can't move Family Appreciation Day," said Sweetie Belle, looking up at the gray apples, "so let's move harvest day instead!"

Apple Bloom wasn't so sure and was looking up at the gray zap apples. "They don't look… quite ripe."

"Harvesting apples early never hurt an apple," said Scootaloo confidently.

"I don't know… Zap apple trees aren't like normal apple trees," Apple Bloom pointed out as magical electricity crackled up and down the zap apple trees. "They're magic."

Sweetie Belle confidently went to the nearest tree. "How different can they be?" She then slammed her back hooves into the trunk of the tree, and the electricity shot upward. It then shot back downward and zapped her into the air, crashing onto the other side of her friends with a loud thud. "Ow!"

"Well if we can't buck 'em," Apple Bloom said thoughtfully, "let's just pick 'em!"

Working together, the Cutie Mark Crusaders tried to pick one of the gray zap apples, but it wouldn't come off, and they ended up flying through the air and landed with a _splat_ In the pig pen, and they were covered with mud.

"Any _other_ bright ideas?"

* * *

The next morning, Cheerilee came to the farm house and she knocked on the door. "Granny Smith, it's Miss Cheerilee!" she called out. "Apple Bloom said you wanted to speak with me?" She waited for a moment, and then she knocked again. "Hello? Granny Smi-" she began, peering through the nearest window.

"Well hello there! Howdydoo!" said Apple Bloom, mimicking her grandmother's voice while her friends used ropes to move the forelegs of the sleeping Granny Smith while keeping her seated in her rocking chair.

"Hi… uh… Granny Smith… is, ugh, everything okay?" Cheerilee inquired.

"Of course it is!" Apple Bloom agreed. "Why wouldn't it be?" She briefly panicked when Granny Smith snored and she quickly covered it up. "Oh, er, excuse me," she said quickly. "Uh, pickles always give me the hiccups! I need to tell you that I can't make the presentation on Monday after all!"

Cheerilee was disappointed to hear that. "Oh no, is that so?" she asked.

"No doubts about it!" Apple Bloom agreed. "I gotta shear the flowers and water the sheep! I mean, I have to water the flowers and shear the sheep!"

"Oh, well, that's too bad," said the school teacher and she turned to go. "We can reschedule."

Just when the fillies thought they had been successful, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo pulled on the ropes too hard and the old pony hit the ceiling with a thud, and she woke up.

"E- whut- hai- where am I?" Granny Smith wondered as she freed herself of the ropes and saw Cheerilee. "Well, howdy, Miss Cheerilee!" she said, going outside to greet her. "You window shopping?"

"Uh… no?" said Cheerilee, wrong-footed. "You asked me to come here to tell me that you wouldn't be making it to Family Appreciation Day?"

The old pony snorted. "Fiddlesticks! I wouldn't miss it for all the tea in Canterlot!"

"But- didn't you just say…?" the school teacher began uncertainly.

"See you Monday!" Granny Smith interrupted and went back inside while Cheerilee left, feeling confused.

* * *

A/N: Well, Apple Bloom gets an 'A' for effort. See you all on Tuesday to see what happen next. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: GRANNY SMITH'S STORY

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Family Appreciation Day

A/N: I'm back, MLP fans, and I had hoped to get some writing done during the weekend, but due to Thanksgiving, work at the movie theater, and celebrating one of my nephew's birthdays, I didn't have a lot of free time. So, if you were hoping for another Season 2 deleted scene, I'm bouncing that ball to Roleplayer48 since my brain is still a bit fried from the hectic weekend.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: GRANNY SMITH'S STORY**

Disappointed that their plan had failed, the Cutie Mark Crusaders watched as Granny Smith and Sunrise Blossom painted pink polkadots on the walls of the kitchen.

"I can't believe she woke up from her nap," Apple Bloom complained, her voice was muffled since she had her face buried in the rug. "She _never_ wakes up from her nap! I wish I could just run off and hide!"

"Well, _you_ can't run off…" Sweetie Belle said thoughtfully, "but maybe somepony else can!"

* * *

When Monday morning came around, the wind started blowing once again and the clouds returned, lightning cracking across the sky and the magical electricity was crackling across the trees. A rainbow appeared in the sky and then shot down, merging with one of the zap apples. It became colorful and then a rainbow beam shot out, hitting the other apples, and they all became colorful and apple-shaped.

"Yee-haw!" Granny Smith cheered, jumping into the air.

"The zap apple harvest has begun!" Applejack declared happily, Sunrise Blossom agreed, and they both winced when the old pony landed with a loud thud.

Granny Smith picked herself up and dusted herself off. "And tomorrow we will be makin' up some zap apple jam!" she announced and turned to go back to the house, almost running into Scootaloo.

"Miss Granny Smith?" the orange pegasus asked in a deep voice while wearing a blue uniform and holding a piece of paper. "Telegram."

Granny Smith took the paper and Scootaloo zoomed off as she read it to herself. "Well, bust my buttons," she remarked. "Uncle Apple Strudel wants me to pay him a visit."

"And you can just make the 8AM train," Apple Bloom said quickly, planting blue saddlebags on her grandmother's back. "I already packed you a bag!"

"Well, that was considerate," the old pony remarked. "But don't you worry, flibbertigibbet! I'll be back in time to make that jam!" she promised and headed off.

Apple Bloom joined her friends in the barn and she sighed with relief. "That train ride takes all day. I'm safe. Hah."

"Safe from what?" Sunrise Blossom asked, startling the three fillies. "You girls mind telling me why you've been trying to stop Granny Smith from going to Family Appreciation Day?" she asked and sighed when they gave her innocent looks. "Look, I've noticed your attempts to pick the zap apples before they were ripe and trying to pretend to be Granny Smith when Cheerilee was here yesterday. So, fess up."

"Um, well," said Apple Bloom and pointed at something behind the orange unicorn. "What's that?!"

Sunrise Blossom looked behind her, but when she couldn't see anything, she turned back and sighed when she realized that she'd fallen for a familiar trick since the three fillies had disappeared. "Great, _just_ great."

* * *

Later at the school, the class was in session and Cheerilee spoke to her students. "For today's Family Appreciation Day, we are pleased to welcome Granny Smith," she announced and looked to the doorway, but when the old pony didn't disappeared, she frowned. "Um… Apple Bloom? Is Granny Smith here?" she asked, looking at the orange filly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Cheerilee," Apple Bloom apologized, "but she got called out of town on account of a family emergency-"

"Well, howdy, my little ponies!" said Granny Smith, entering the classroom and stopped next to the teacher's desk. "Howdy, y'all! I'm as happy as a pig in a fresh mudpile to be here!"

Alarmed, Apple Bloom ran up to her grandmother. "Whuh- what are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice. "Did you miss the train?"

"Er, no, it came," Granny Smith replied and smiled as another old pony, a male, entered behind her. "And Uncle Apple Strudel was on it."

Apple Strudel smiled and noogied his niece on her head. "Ooooooh, noogie-noogie-noggie!"

Diamond Tiara snickered as the orange filly returned to her seat. "I can't wait to hear Granny Smith's presentation," she whispered to Silver Spoon, who was also snickering. "If she can remember any of it." And they both giggled.

Granny Smith sat down on a chair provided by Apple Strudel and presented them with an old map of Equestria. "Long ago, when I was a little pony, things were very different here in Ponyville, 'cause there was _no Ponyville_!" she began.

* * *

 _`"That's right, my little ponies. Me and my family were pilgrim pony folk, back when I was a little filly. Oh, we ventured far and wide, collecting new seeds and sellin' the old. But my pa was the finest seed collector in all of Equestria."`_

 _A young Granny Smith and her family traveled throughout the land with their covered wagon, and as they traveled, they collected all kinds of seeds from the various plants they came across._

 _`"Then, one day, the Smith family found themselves in the most brilliant, most grand, most magnificent of all cities. A place called… Canterlot. Well, I bet your hooves to hindquarters I had never seen anything like it before nor since. And as if the beauty of that city wasn't enough, suddenly,_ she _appeared. Princess Celestia, the most regal of all ponies. When lo and behold, she stopped to look at my pa's seed collection."`_

 _The Smith family entered Canterlot, explored the market, and set up a booth in front of their wagon to sell their seeds. Granny Smith was admiring the castle when a chariot that was being pulled by members of the royal guard came up, and seated on it was Princess Celestia. The Smith family immediately bowed as the Princess exited the chariot and came over to them to look at their seeds collection._

 _`"Then Princess Celestia saw that we were plumb-tuckered and hankerin' to find our forever home. And bein' a royal Princess and all, she knew exactly the place for us to lay down our stakes. My pa gave the Princess a mighty thanks."`_

 _Princess Celestia invited them to her palace and when they reached one of the towers, she pointed out a piece of land that wasn't far from the Everfree Forest, and Pa Smith thanked her by kissing one of her hooves, and Ma Smith frowned at him._

 _`"We quickly found that land near the Everfree Forest, and we built our first home. Next, we planted our first orchards. But an orchard don't grow overnight, and we were getting mighty short on food. Now mind you, we were cautioned about the forest, and we knew that it was not fit to enter."`_

 _Reaching the land, the Smith family cut down some trees to build their home and Pa Smith planted apple seeds. He went inside the house to join his family as Ma Smith served up some peas, but it was clear that they didn't have enough food to last the upcoming winter. That night, while the family was sleeping, Granny Smith left the house to enter the Everfree Forest, and she paused when she heard several timberwolves howl in the distance._

 _`"But I knew there was critters livin' there. There must be somethin' to eat. It was dark and musty, and I won't lie, it was scary. But every inch was covered in plant life, and before I knew it, wasn't I standin' in front of the most incredible apple trees! I had never seen anything that bore this kind of colorful fruit! Oh I started picking apples quick as a whip!"`_

 _Pulling herself together, Granny Smith entered the forest, exploring the plant life as she went, and when she reached a clearing, her jaw dropped in amazement when she saw a cluster of trees covered with rainbow-colored apples! She went straight to the trees and began harvesting the apples, loading up her saddlebags so that they were bugling, and she paused when she heard howling and growling around her._

 _`"I turned, and there before me stood the timberwolves! I've never run so fast in my life. I did the only thing I could think of."`_

 _Granny Smith turned and saw that there were a dozen timberwolves standing behind her, and she fled. The timberwolves gave chase as she ran through the forest until she reached the house. Grabbing a pan off the table, she began banging frantically on the cauldron, and the timberwolves retreated back into the forest as her family came out to see what was going on, having been woken up._

 _`"My pa and I planted those special apple seeds, and before our eyes they grew like wildfire. Why, we had full grown trees faster than you could say 'lickety split'."`_

 _Harvesting the seeds from the zap apples, Pa Smith and Granny Smith worked on planting them in the ground. Seconds later, magically electricity shot out of the ground, blinding them, and when the light show ended, Pa Smith was surrounded by full grown zap apple trees, and Granny Smith found herself on top of one of the trees and she laughed._

 _`"Then each year, I paid close attention to the signs of the zap apples' special harvesting times. How the weather affects the Everfree Forest, how the timberwolves howl when the zap apples first start growing, and how they zapped away if you didn't pick 'em all in one day!"`_

 _Granny Smith hid in her bed, listening to the howls of the timberwolves, watched the changes in the weather, and when the family was picking the apples, filling up baskets, there was a flash of light and the zap apples they hadn't picked, disappeared from the trees the day after they had become ripe._

 _`"And the fruits of our labor were the best fruit we ever tasted. Soon enough I was mixing up batches of zap apple jam. Just like harvestin' the zap apples had its special rules, so did makin' zap apple jam. I learned that you gotta be extra friendly with the bees, otherwise their honey won't taste rightly sweet to mix in with the zap apples. Who'd'a thought that glass jars needed talkin' to? Or that zap apples like pink polka dots? But magic is as magic does. Just funny that way. Then ponies started comin' to our farm from far and wide just to get a taste of my zap apple jam. Some of them decided to stay, like Stinkin' Rich, Diamond Tiara's great grandfather. Matter of fact, the first thing he ever sold was my zap apple jam."`_

 _Each year, the Smith family harvested the zap apples and made them into various types of baked goods. Granny Smith stirred a cauldron filled with zap apple jam, tasted it, and she worked on improving it, by adding the sweetest honey she could get from the bees, lectured the jars, and painted the pink polkadots on the walls of the kitchen. Doing all of this, her zap apple jam was now brightly colored and she began selling the jam to the ponies that came from all over Equestria._

 _Stinking Rich remained in the area and began selling the zap apple jam, prompting other ponies to stay, including the Star family, and they began building up the town that eventually became Ponyville._

* * *

"And before we knew it, we had ourselves a nice little town, bustling with all kinds of ponies. And that is how Ponyville was founded," Granny Smith concluded and the entire class began clapping their hooves together, except for Diamond Tiara, who was staring with a stunned expression. "Oh, thank you kindly, little ponies. Oh, now now, let's settle down."

Scootaloo raised a hoof eagerly and Cheerilee nodded at her. "So if it weren't for you and the zap apples, Ponyville wouldn't even exist?!" she asked eagerly.

"Darn tootin', little filly!" Granny Smith confirmed, standing up and wandered over to the chalkboard that had some math problems written on it.

"If it weren't for my Granny Smith, your daddy wouldn't have Barnyard Bargains," Apple Bloom added, grinning at Diamond Tiara and their class fully agreed.

Diamond Tiara stammered, trying to regain control of the situation since her plan had backfired with that story. "But-" she stammered as the old pony licked some chalk off the board. "But she's just a… kooky old lady!" And the class gasped while the school teacher frowned with disapproval.

Apple Bloom jumped to her grandmother's defense. "She is not a kooky old lady!" she declared and hugged Granny Smith. "She is the most amazing pony in all of Ponyville!"

* * *

A/N: And that is how Ponyville came to be, all thanks to the amazing Granny Smith and her zap apple jam! See you all on Thursday! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: ZAP APPLE JAM!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Family Appreciation Day

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here posting on the behalf of Dede42, who is exhausted from working late last night at the movie theater and caring for her sister, Panda94, who wasn't feeling very well. So, this is the final chapter and let's hope that Diamond Tiara will have learned an important lesson from Granny Smith's story.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: ZAP APPLE JAM!**

After harvesting all of the zap apples before they disappeared for the year, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Sunrise Blossom worked on stirring up batches of zap apple jam, following all of the rules to make sure that it turned out perfectly.

* * *

The next day, ponies from Ponyville and beyond arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, where the Apple family was now selling zap apple jam and Filthy Rich was supervising as crates holding one hundred jars of zap apple jam for him to sell at his store.

While the selling was going on and many of the fillies from Apple Bloom's class were sampling the zap apple jam she'd helped make, she approached Sunrise Blossom.

"Sunrise, I'm sorry for running off like that," she apologized, "and for trying to keep Granny from coming to Family Appreciation Day. I was trying to stop her because Diamond Tiara was saying how Granny does embarrassing stuff all the time."

"Oh, Apple Bloom," said Sunrise Blossom, who suspected that Filthy Rich's daughter was stirring up trouble from the start, "you should've told somepony that she was saying rude things about Granny Smith, and not keep it to yourself."

Apple Bloom nodded, her ears drooping a little. "Yeah, I should've," she agreed. "'course, after the way she blurted out what she thought about Granny at school yesterday, I'm sure that Diamond Tiara got a stern talkin' to from her daddy."

"Oh, I'm sure that she did," Sunrise Blossom agreed, having been walking past the store earlier and had overhead Filthy Rich reading his daughter the riot act out back, and that he was going to get her to help out at the farm when the opportunity came up. "When you get a chance, write to Princess Celestia about what you learned," she suggested and the filly agreed happily. "Now, go play with your friends."

Beaming, Apple Bloom hurried over to the table, where her friends and their classmates were spreading the zap apple jam over slices of bread, and were happily eating them.

"I think this is the best zap apple jam I've tasted yet!" Scootaloo declared after eating her bread and jam.

"Must be 'cause _you_ had something to do with it, Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle complimented her friend.

"You betcha," Granny Smith agreed, walking up to her granddaughter. "Apple Bloom is one humdinger of a zap apple jammer!"

Apple Bloom beamed. "I am?" And they hugged each other.

Applejack joined them, happy to see that they were hugging after hearing from Sunrise Blossom about her theory that Diamond Tiara was trying to cause trouble again. "So I take it Family Appreciation Day went well?" she inquired.

"Did it?" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily. "My Granny Smith is super special! I just forgot that for a little while."

"Aw, don't fret," Granny Smith assured her granddaughter. "I forget things all the time. Now, I'll getcha… er… somethin'." She frowned for a moment when Apple Bloom hugged her again, and she smiled. "Aw," she said, ruffling her granddaughter's hair before heading off to sing to the water.

Applejack chuckled and turned to the fillies and foals. "Who wants to help Granny sing to the water?" she asked.

"We do, we do!" the fillies and foals cheered and ran after the old pony. Soon they all were wearing bunny ears and following Granny Smith and singing as they hopped over the watering cans. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G…"

Seeing this as a chance to teach his daughter a lesson, Filthy Rich put bunny ears on her head and nudged her toward the circle of hopping ponies. "Diamond Tiara?"

"But dad!" Diamond Tiara protested as he continued shoving her toward the group.

Applejack, Sunrise Blossom, and Apple Bloom exchanged a look and then they started laughing. Oh yes, Filthy Rich had found the _perfect_ way to teach his daughter an important lesson while making her help on the farm at the same time.

* * *

Later that same day, Sunrise Blossom returned to the Apothecary and greeted Zecora as she left to return to her home in the Everfree Forest with a few jars of zap apple jam. Checking on Rosemary, who was playing with a toy mouse, she went up to her bedroom to write in her book.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Today, Apple Bloom learned a valuable lesson,_

 _Which she will be writing to you about when_

 _She has a chance sometime today._

 _Not only did she help with making zap apple jam,_

 _But she also realized just how important family_

 _Is, even when the family members tend to do_

 _Things differently or in funny ways._

 _Your faithful student,_

 _Sunrise Blossom_

Sunrise Blossom finished writing, shut the book, and went back downstairs to deal with a backlog of orders that Zecora hadn't had a chance to work on the past few days.

* * *

A/N: And that is a wrap. Dede42 will see you all on Tuesday for the next story. Bye! R&R everyone!


End file.
